


Unseen

by Thisisentertaining



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Green is a handy color, Night vision, Shape shifing awesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisentertaining/pseuds/Thisisentertaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, especially in instances like this, Beast Boy was really glad that his skin was green as opposed to, say, purple or red or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... not quite sure this would work... interesting idea though.

A bored guard yawned as he paced back and forth once more along the perimeter. One of the others patrolling saw the man's yawn and smacked him across the stomach, shocking the man awake.  
“Idiot,” The other guard muttered gruffly. “Didn't you hear the boss. We have to be extra alert tonight, there's a chance the Titans'll show up.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” The tired man muttered, straightening and continuing on his circuit. He walked a little bit away, patrolling some of the less busy areas. In fact, at the moment he was the only guard in the area. He adjusted the focus of his night-vision goggles slightly. Little did he know that the other guard was more correct than the man could know. Even as the hapless guard stood watch in the empty yard, one of the Titans was creeping stealthily toward the criminal base.  
A green cat stalked silently through the weeds surrounding the compound, his usually boisterous attitude muted by the seriousness of this mission. The hero weaved through the normally loud undergrowth with a hunting cat's skill and grace, finally he was only feet away from the building and only this one guard stood in his way. It would be simple to knock the man out, he would be taken completely y surprise. However, that really wasn't the changeling's usual mode of operation. Also, this mission required absolute stealth, and the man going missing was sure to go noticed. The boy crept forward silently as the guard glanced the other way, coming out of the protecting undergrowth and conducting a silent sprint for the shadows of the wall. Only to stop dead in his tracks as the guard's face shot towards him.  
The guard, who had been completely ignorant of the titan's presence, jumped as he saw a slight blur of movement, shooting his eyes toward the source. Beast Boy stood stock still, squinting his eyes to keep the man from seeing their bright glare. His heart beat in his chest when he saw the black goggles adorning the man's face. The guard stared right at the Titan, confusion scattered across his face. Finally he slowly turned away and continued his walk.  
Beast Boy let out a silent sigh. If there was one thing that was good about being green, it was that he was practically invisible to the lime tinted night-vision goggles.


End file.
